ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Imit-Ultraman Belial
https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju is an Ultra created from the experimentation on Ultraman Belial's cells. While appearing similar to the former's Reionics form, he sports a yellow-gold color scheme on his crest and claws. History Ultraman Taiga Wanting to defeat the Tri-Squad and Ultraman Tregear, a trio of aliens, Alien Zarab, Alien Godola and Alien Sran, sought out Alien Chibu Mabuze, who was in possession of Ultraman Belial's genetic samples. Together, they created a clone of Ultraman Belial who had his template's fighting prowess, but lacked intelligence. The Belial clone went on a rampaging spree and fight against all three members of the Tri-Squad, surpassing each of them in strength, speed and firepower. Tregear joined the fray, wanting to get rid of Imit-Belial for interfering with his plans. His mocking of the clone leads to Mabuze empowering him with more Belial cells, but it eventually becomes his own undoing as Tregear leads said copy to attack its creators, crushing them under the building they were in. As Taiga was on the brink of defeat, Ultraman Zero suddenly appeared and saved him in last minute. They join forces to attack both evil Ultras. After their beam struggle ended in a tie, Taiga Tri-Strium made use of the Plasma Zero-let to initiate Taiga Dynamite Shoot and open fires on the Imit-Belial, who Tregear used as a meat shield. The Belial copy was destroyed while Tregear escaped unharmed. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 60,000 t Weapons *'Claws': Imit-Belial's yellow-tipped claws are able to scratch and batter enemies, and are even capable of shredding Taiga Photon Earth's armor. ** : Simply by swinging his claws forward, Imit-Belial can fire a series of dark crescent energy projectiles to his targets.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/234301812339900416/665965866940104724/unknown.png This is based on the original's Kaiser Belial Ripper. ImitKaiserBelialRipper.gif|Death-lash Techniques Special *'Claw Lightning': Imit-Belial can shoot a stream of lightning from his claws. Unlike the original's, the bolts are yellow. * : Imit-Belial can launch a purple circular saw of dark energy from his hand. * : Like the original, Imit-Belial can perform his signature Ultra Beam through the same hand maneuver. ImitBelialClawLightning.gif|Claw Lightning DeathLightRing.gif|Death Light Ring ImitDeathciumRay.gif|Deathcium Ray Physical *'Rapid Punches': Imit-Belial can throw dozens of punches at blinding speeds. *'Extraordinary Jumping': Imit-Belial is able to leap high into the air, and then come down at incredible speeds, being able to floor opponents by colliding with them. Belial Titas Rapid Punches.gif|Rapid Punches Gallery Imit_Belial.jpg I.imgur.com euw9whl.jpg ImitBelialCGIMouth.jpg|Imit-Belial laughs TsuproLogic(ImitBelialBuilding).gif ImitBelialSwatting.jpg TregearVsImitBelial.jpeg ImitBelialvsTaigaTriStrum.jpeg TaigaEpisode23Quadrapulebeamclash.jpeg ImitBelialdeathTregearprotected.jpeg|The death of Imit-Ultraman Belial Trivia *Due to its recent creation and lack of intelligence, this Belial simply laughs and groans in this appearance, both of which are stock voices from one of the original's voice actor, Yuki Ono. *His yellow crest and claws are references to the defects of Alien Zarab and Gregorl-Man during their impersonations of Ultra Warriors. **Both Pirika and Kana jokingly compare this coloration to a banana. *The scene in which Imit-Belial and Ultraman Titas engage in a series of rapid punches while yelling their battle cries (Ultra-ra-ra for Titas and Beli-Beli for Imit-Belial) is based on the "Stand Cries" from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *His death from being used as a meat shield is not unlike the original Belial using Ultrawoman Beth as one from Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. References Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Evil Ultras Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth Ultras